


Songs About Jane

by kpoppunk



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, au where the brotp that is briamber but also jaeber is real, my writing style is just 'crap', this is all my jypn tlist's fault, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpoppunk/pseuds/kpoppunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most things, it was Amber's fault.</p><p>AU. Jae/Brian. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs About Jane

Like most things, it was Amber’s fault. Her and Brian went as far back as one can go when you’ve shuffled between two countries your whole life, and sometimes Brian just looks at her in shock, both because he can actually see her in person and because 7 years of distance didn’t change their friendship at all. He’s just moved back from Korea, 23 years young, spending the summer in sunny L.A with one of his best friends before going back to Toronto. That was his plan. Amber, of course, would love if Brian stayed in L.A. MBA, who?

That’s not why this is her fault, though. See, Amber and Brian bonded like Brian bonds with most people, through music. CCM. The rock their parents would rather them turn off for CCM. The occasional hip-hop song, which _really_ should be turned off for CCM. They shared similar tastes, Brian trusted most of Amber’s music recommendations, and vice versa. So when she tells Brian there’s a cheap show for some local guys she likes that night, Brian doesn’t bat an eye.

Until he’s batting eyelashes. Well, not really, because he’d look stupid and this guy isn’t even focused on him, but hypothetically if this guy saw him and Brian would look alluring batting his eyelashes, they would be batting like nobody’s business. He’s so fucking good looking. Brian hates the way he’s staring, hates the way he knows Amber _knew_ he’d be staring, hates this guy like you hate a guilty pleasure. He’s tall, with circle frame glasses that shouldn’t look as good as they do, hair pushed back with a headband and Brian is so close to losing it. This isn’t fair.

Brian plays in a band, or has, at various points in his life. Bass. He knows what it feels like to feel like the shit on stage, he’s seen other guys act like the shit on stage, and it’s never been quite so… sexy? God. Not fucking sexy. Cool. Alluring. Hot. Fuck. He really hates this guy.

Until he can’t. Their set is over, Brian’s nursing a beer and some feelings of resentment mixed with nostalgia, because that was a really good Maroon 5 cover and Songs About Jane was his shit back in the day. Amber walks up, from god knows where, probably making friends with the meanest security guard in the bar, or the wall. It’d probably love her. Taking his hand, pulling him along, chatting about nothing in particular, Brian can tell there is a plan here. He is being set up. But if it’s with who he thinks it is, he can’t bring himself to be too mad.

Lo and behold, they’ve stumbled into The Band With The Guy’s green room, and The Guy gets up to give Amber a high five. “You killed it!” She exclaims, and his answering smile makes Brian feel like he could run a couple laps around the perimeter of the room about now.

“Thanks, who’s the plus one?” Oh shit. Oh shit. The Guy is looking at him, is this the part where he bats his eyelashes?! Brian tries to smile, seem cool, and he feels like it comes off as more of a constipated face or a grimace, but The Guy smiles back so it’s okay.

“Brian Kang!” Amber’s doing most of the work for him, apparently. “He just moved back from Korea. I brought him along because I thought he’d love your sound.” Brian did. Brian should probably say that. Oh god, he has to _talk_.

“It was really good. You guys have a good taste in covers, the Maroon 5 one got me all in my feelings.” Yikes, Bri, trying way to hard to be trendy. That’s not cool. But it seems to maybe just be a little cool, and it seems like The Guy liked hearing that.

“Jae Park. Songs About Jane was the shit. How long were you in Korea?”

 

\---------

 

Jae and Brian bonded like Brian bonds with most people, through music. CCM. The rock their parents would rather them turn off for CCM. The occasional hip-hop song, which _really_ should be turned off for CCM.

It started with texts, an occasional message drawing into days upon days of conversation, facetimes when they aren’t busy (Brian is looking for an MBA program he likes around L.A., not that he’d ever tell Amber or Jae that). The occasional hangout turns into Brian spending all night at Jae’s place. They talk about nothing, they jam, they stare. There’s something buzzing under Brian’s skin the entire night, a feeling he can’t describe, it seems to make a harmony with the chords Jae plays on his guitar, settle itself perfectly into the breaks between Jae’s stories, fill Brian’s whole body with the feeling that this is something, this is important.

When Jae backs him up against the door frame, height imposing but lips gentle and searching, the buzzing becomes a quiet melody, the feeling is satisfaction. This is where he should be. This is something. This is _important_.

A master’s degree could wait, right?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks....... i always think i'll magically go to write something and actually like how it turns out but idt that's how life works. dedicated mostly to tash


End file.
